All I ever wanted
by Iris Serinium
Summary: Another Zutara thriller. Zuko has Katara, again. But this time, its different. Lots of action and romance. T to be safe. ZxK,AxT, Sx?. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar. If I did, I sure wouldn't be here.

Title: All I ever wanted

summary: Another Zutara thriller. Zuko has captured Katara. Again. But this time, everything seems different. ZxK, AxT, Sx?, rated T to be safe. Please read!!!

* * *

"Get them!" 

"Which one?"

"Any of them! All of them!" Zuko yelled at one of his men.

Katara pulled up another water whip, snapping it towards the man coming at her. "There's to many of them!" Sokka called out, hitting a man with the machete in his hand.

"We can take them!" Toph yelled back, bending an earth cage over another group of men.

"Sokka's right. We need to move." Aang called out to the rest of his group. Immediatly, all of them started to run in seperate directions into the dark forest. "Not this time, avatar!" Zuko growled, coming at him with a fist of fire.

Aang jumped back, sending a wave of air to knock Zuko over. Grabbing his air staff, Aang ran and took of the ground, into the sky. Zuko got up, clearly enraged as he yelled. "Search the forests! We can still get one of them!" He growled, marching towards the green trees.

* * *

Katara ran into the woods, searching frantically for any sign of Aang, Sokka, or Toph. None of them were anywhere to be seen. A stick snapping behind her caused Katara to spin around, bringing up her arms in case of a fight. "Who's there? Aang? Sokka? Toph?" Katara asked loudly. She tried to scream as two hands locked firmly around her. One over her mouth, and one around her waist. "Try, Prince Zuko." He said, smirking.

* * *

"Aang, where's Katara?" Sokka asked when they had found each other. 

"I don't know. Toph, have you seen her?" Aang turned to the blind girl.

"I haven't seem Sugar Queen anywhere. I'm blind, remember twinkle toes?" Toph replied bluntly.

"Oh, yeah, sorry...Zuko must have gotten her! We have to save her!" Aang exclaimed, trying to ignor Toph's glare.

"We don't have time to save your girlfriend. We have to get you to Omashu..like, now." Toph argued.

"Toph's right. We're not far from Omashu. Most likely Zuko is following us and we'll find him in some town. We can save her then. But now, we need to get you to Omashu, Aang." Sokka said sternly.

"Yeah, but..." Aang started.

"No buts, end of discussion. Katara will be fine. Don't worry." Sokka ended. They all sat up camp silently, thinking about their choices.

* * *

Zuko smiled as he looked at the girl he was carrying. The avatar would be his and his honor would be restored. 

Okay guys, I need reviews. And please, if your going to flame, be moderately discrete about it. Hope you liked it.

-Iris


	2. Chapter 2

This goes to Turtlebaby43. Out of 29 people, she was the only one to review, add me to favorites, and add me to alerts. I give her mucho props! Good job Turtlebaby43! I am proud. Come on guys, r&r!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I totally wish I did though. I bet the guy who owns it makes a lot of money...

Okay, come on guys. If you read this, review it. Its not that hard. Just click "submit review" type something. Maybe what you'd like to see happen, any suggestions, things you don't like, ect. Just write something. The click the button and if you want to add me, that's great too. Please! I'm on my knees begging. REVIEW!!!! Review, or I don't write. Please. I'm lying about the whole not writing thing. But do review, or I will be terribly upset and go into a state of depression.

Title: All I ever wanted

Summary: Another Zutara thriller. Zuko has Katara, again. But this time, things are different. Lots of action and romance. ZxK, AxT, Sx?

* * *

"Throw her into the cell." Zuko said, handing the waterbender to one of his men. 

"But Prince, they are all full." The soldier responded, dutifully. Zuko turned around, a glare in his amber eyes.

"Then throw her where we have room." He said, walking away. The soldier shoved her into his comrade's arms. "Put her in the guest room." He ordered.

"But won't that upset the Prince?" His comrade questioned. The soldier raised an eyebrow.

"He told us to put her where there was room, right?" He replied. The soldier nodded and took the young girl to the room as he was ordered.

* * *

Katara woke with a throbbing headache. Every sound she heard was another moment in agony. Whenever she tried to open her eyes, another strike of pain wove its way through her head. Zuko had her, she had already figured that out. She was probably on one of his ships, but between the hurt that shook her body and the little thoughts Katara could process, she wasn't exactly all in her right place at the moment. Trying to avert her mind off the pain, Katara tried to open her eyes again. A dim light came into view and she was able to blink with little pain. Slowly, things came into focus. The Fire Nation symbols covering the room. The crimson and blackened and gold colors showering the room. Katara propped herself up on her elbows. Yes, she was on Zuko's ship. She could feel the waves calling to her through the walls that seperated her from the water. She turned her head as the door opened. Prince Zuko walked in with a smug expression on his face. "Tell me where the avatar is, and where he is going." Zuko demanded. 

Katara shook her head, refusing to open her lips. Zuko growled, not wanting to deal with this pathetic peasant. An idea formed in his head as he brought his face down, levels to hers. A grin crossed his face.

"I believe we can help each other. Because, you filthy peasant, you have something I want. And I..." He reached into his pocket and drew out a blue stone hanging on a piece of blue silk. "Have something you want." He whispered into her ear.

Katara gasped. Her mother's necklace. That horrible, emotionless, filthy, bastard! But she wouldn't say anything. She wouldn't betray her friends and family just for a necklace. He would kill her before she did that. Katara smiled, and opened her mouth. Zuko watched her lips carefully, a smile on his own face. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Then, Katara spit in his face. Stumbling, backwards, Zuko yelled. "No." She said as he looked at her.

Standing up, Zuko marched over to her and did something rash. He struck her across the face the left the room, boiling with anger. Katara touched the place where he hit her, shocked beyond belief.

* * *

Zuko marched out of the room, wiping his face. The peasant, how dare she. She was below him, a filthy disgusting pathetic weak waterbender. Zuko stalked pass Iroh on his walk to his own chamber. "Zuko, is something wrong?" Iroh asked calmly. 

"No, nothing's wrong! Everything's perfect! I am perfectly fine!" Zuko yelled, slamming the door behind him as he went into his room.

Iroh sighed and marched to the guards, questioning them on what had happened. Zuko went into his room and flopped down onto the bed. That annoying girl. He was so close. So close to having the avatar and having his honor restored. He rolled over onto his back. That girl would never know what it was like. To loose your mother, loose your honor, to be embarrased and banished like a common traitor. She would never know the pain. Never would she know the pain that laid behind his scar. Zuko reached up and touch the monstrousity that covered the side of his face. He sighed. He needed to meditate. He needed the avatar.

* * *

As soon as Zuko and his guards left, Katara laid down on the matress trying to fight back the salty tears that stung her blue eyes. He hit her. He hit her. That bastard of a prince hit her. And her mother's necklace. How had he gotten that? And why did he have it? He had just dangled it in front of her face, knowing she couldn't get it back. Knowing she wouldn't betray Aang.And then he hit her. Katara cursed him under ehr breath as she heard the door open again. Oh no, he was back. "Hello? I thought you might be hungry, miss." She heard a sweet voice say. 

Rolling over, Katara saw a plump man with grey hair and soft eyes. He looked harmless. He was carrying a tray with food on it. He sit it on the table. "I also brought some medicine for your head. I'm very sorry about my nephew. He shouldn't have hit you. I will have to speak with him about that." The old man said, holding out a cup of tea to her.

She took it gratefully. "Thank you." Katara said with a weak smile. She brought it up to her tembling lips.

He smiled. "I'm Iroh." Iroh said.

"I'm Katara. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Iroh." Katara replied respectfully/

He laughed. "Just call me Iroh please. If you need anything, I'll be back. I promise. Just eat and the medicine is on the tray." Iroh ushered her. They smiled at each other, then he exited the room.

* * *

Iroh headed to Zuko's room. "Zuko!" He knocked on the door. 

"Its open." He heard the prince say form inside the depths of the room.

Iroh opened it and went inside. Zuko sat on the floor, legs crossed. Clearly meditating. Iroh tapped his foot impatiently as Zuko opened one eye.

"What?" He asked.

"What? That's all you can say? Young Prince, you have disgraced me. You should know better then to treat a young girl like that. Especially a beautiful and sweet young grl like Katara." Iroh said.

Zuko groaned. His uncle had made friends with a prsioner, again.

"Uncle, she is my prisoner. I will treat her as I wish." Zuko responded. Iroh narrowed his eyes.

"You will not go around hitting Miss Katara."

"I will."

"You will not."

"Uncle."

"Zuko."

"Stop."

"No, Zuko, I will not stop. You will treat this lady with respect. Especially if you wish for her to be any assistance in helping you find the avatar." Iroh snapped. _Yes, yes. Bring up the avatar. That will get him. _Iroh thought in his mind with a glimmer of hope.

Zuko sighed. The man had a point. "Uncle, please, exit my room and let me meditate."

Iroh nodded. "Yes, Prince Zuko." Iroh turned around and left, a wide smile on his face. _Oh yeah, I'm good. I'm so good. _

* * *

The italics where Iroh's private thoughts. I hope you liked it. Now, lets go into this reviewing speech: 

REVIEW!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! You know what, in my summary it says Sx? that means, I don't know who to pair Sokka with! So guess what, I'm letting you decide. But you have to submit your choice in a review. Just review guys, its not hard. And it helps the story. Heck, it helps me! I need your review. Anything, review about anything. I'm letting you choose who you want Sokka to be with, so choose and review. Please. **REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!**

-Iris Serinium


	3. Chapter 3

Props to:

Turtlebaby43 (faithful reviewer)

TeenFox(actually anonymous, but still a reveiwer)

Skysong(heck, anonymous, but reviewed!)

FrozenTacogirl(also anonymous, yet still took time to review)

Good job guys, lots of love.

Okay, I'm launching into my review speech. Guys, its not that hard. You click "submit review", write something, then click "submit review" again. And if you don't have an account, or are to lazy to sign in, you can just review anonymously. I haven't disabled that, have I? I'm not asking much. Just review. Kay? Please, and thank you. And once again, I am letting you all choose who you would like to see Sokka with! Go for it. If you want Yue and Sokka, hell, I'll ressurect her. Sokka and Azula, we'll turn the bad girl good. Sokka and Aang, Just kidding. Please REVIEW!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own avatar. But you do own the power of reviewing.

title: All I ever Wanted

Summary: Another Zutara thriller. Zuko has Katara, again. But this time, things are differents. Rated T to be safe. ZxK, AxT, Sx?. R&R!

* * *

A day passed. Camp without Katara was dull and tempermental. 

"Watch where your going!" Sokka yelled angerly as the blind girl walked into him.

"I'm blind, remember, you idiot. Besides how was I supposed to know your fat butt was in front of me." Toph yelled back.

"You should've felt the vibrations through your stinky feet!" Sokka shot back.

"Who are you calling stinky, stinky?" Toph asked sharply.

"Guys, cut it out. We're all tired and grumpy. We need some rest. That's it. Rest." Aang settled the fight.

Sokka retreated to his sleeping bag and Toph enclosed herself in an earthtent. Aang sighed and laid down next to Appa. He missed Katara. If she was here, they wouldn't be fighting. He wondered if she was okay. What if she was hurt? What if Zuko hurt her? Or what if Zuko didn't have her at all and she was just lost? Aang rolled over, trying to block the thoughts from his head. please be safe Katara, he prayed silently.

* * *

_Your Uncle has a good point you know. _

Who are you?

_Why I'm the inner Zuko. And as I was saying, Your Uncle has a good point. You'll never get the girl to help you if you treat her this way._

Oh...so...inner me, your saying I should be nicer to the waterbender peasant? And she'll help me find the avatar?

_No, I'm saying that you should be nicer to Katara and that maybe she'll help you in more ways then one. _

What? That makes no sense.

_You'll see. You'll see. Give it time, and be nice to her._

Zuko awoke after the voice finished. He sat up, slightly confused. Dinner was soon, he could judge it form the smells coming from down the hall. Getting up, Zuko changed his clothes and thought about what the voice had said. It did make sense. If he could get to know this Katara girl and get her to trust him, then maybe he could get something about the avatar from her. Yes, he just had to get her to trust him. But how to do that...Oh,yeah. He just had to be nice. Nice, how was he supposed to be nice to this peasant? Zuko sighed. This mission of his might be harder than he thought.

* * *

Katara sat on her bed, thinking silently. The new man, Iroh, had been nice to her. Was it just a trap? Or was he really sweet? She rolled over, exhausted from everything that had happened when she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She yelled out. 

"Its Iroh. Iroh, from earlier." He responded from behind the door.

"Come in." Katara replied, sitting up. Iroh opened the door and walked in. A huge smile graced his old, wrinkled face. "I have a surprise for you, Miss Katara!" Iroh exclaimed joyfully.

"A...suprise?" Katara asked. A surprise? Was it her mother's necklace? Was Zuko letting her go? Or was it the bad surpise? Like, Zuko wanting to marry her or something? Ewww...

"Zuko said that you may accompany us to dinner!" Iroh hollered happily.

Katara faked a smile. Dinner? With Zuko? Uh-oh. She'd rather be thrown off the ship. At least she could swim. But Iroh seemed so happy and...er..excited?

"Really, Iroh, that isn't nessacary. I'm fine up here." Katara tried to explain. Iroh just shook his head and smiled.

"Nonsense. We're very excited to have you join us! I even brought up some clothes for you to put on and there's a bath right next door!" Iroh said, holding out a handful of robes.

Katara sighed and took the clothing. Maybe it wouldn't hurt. Food, a bath, and some time out of this cell. "I'll be back to come and get you soon!" Iroh said, speeding off.

He left the door open. Katara sighed again and walked next door. She opened the door and stepped inside. A large tub sat in the center, next to it was a small shelf that held many shampoos, oils, bubbles, and soaps. Katara locked the door and turned the water on. It was warm and flowed freely into the tub. A towel had already been laid out for her as she undressed. Katara stepped into the tub, letting her element caress every inch of the tan skin. She sank down and relax, feeling all of her muscles untense and all of her nerves carry off. She washed her hair with a scented shampoo that had the familiar smell of lavendar. She used another lavendar soap and oil. Once Katara finished, she stepped out of the tub and dried of. Walking towards the robes, she inspected them thoroughly. Instead of the crimson robes she had expected, Katara found a blue, long sleeved dress with another lighter blue dress that went over it. There were no sleeves on the lighter dress, so the underdress's sleaved flowed out gracefully. A sash the same color as the underdress tied around her waist and a pair of plain blue slippers showed only slightly form under the dress. Katara brushed her hair out and instead of putting it into a braid, she put it into a bun and let the two strands go back freely. She stepped back and looked at herself in the mirror. Everything looked perfect and beautiful. Smiling, Katara stepped out of the room to find Iroh waiting for her. He clapped. "Lovely, Miss Katara. Lovely."

* * *

Zuko stepped out of his room to see his Uncle and the waterbender conversing a little downways in the halls. He noticed the dress she was wearing. It looked...nice. Well, maybe a little more than nice. Zuko shook his head to clear it of the ridiculous thoughts. His Uncle had probably invited the peasant to dinner. Zuko returned to his room, he would skip dinner and have someone bring something up later. A faint knock was heard at the door. 

"Zuko? Its time for dinner. Are you coming?" His Uncle called through the door.

Zuko unlocked it and pulled it back slightly. Katara stood next to Iroh, looking impatient. "No, I'm not." Zuko replied.

He shut the door and locked it, hearing a sigh from Iroh.

"Is he always like this?" Katara asked.

"Not always. But you must forgive him. He has had some difficulties in the past. Some that have caused him to take his mind off having dinner with pretty girls." Iroh said.

Zuko heard a giggle that caused him to growl and lay down, facedown in the pillow. Agni Kai,what did he do to deserve this?

* * *

Iroh took Katara down to the dining room where a table sat. It was set with nice plates and dishes and large trays of food that made Katara's stomach growl. Iroh politely pulled her chair out for her. She thanked him and sat down. 

"So, Miss Katara, where are you from?" Iroh started.

"The Northern Water Tribe." She replied.

"That sounds lovely. And you are a water bender, correct?" Iroh asked.

"Yes, I am. You're a fire bender?" Katara questioned.

"Why, yes, I am." He said proudly.

"My mother was killed by a fire bender." Katara said solemnly.

"Oh..." Iroh quieted.

They finished their dinners in silence.

* * *

"Prince Zuko, I brought your dinner." Iroh stepped into the room, setting down a tray. 

"Thank you, Uncle." Zuko replied, keeping his head down.

"You should really get to know that girl better, Zuko. You may find that you have some things in common." Iroh said.

"What?" Zuko lifted his head up, but his Uncle had already left. He sighed. What could he possibly have in common with a peasant girl?

* * *

For some reason, I feel like this chapter wasn't as good as the first couple. Review and tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I AM LETTING YOU CHOOSE WHO YOU WANT SOKKA TO BE WITH!!! And for your information, I have 242 hits. And that means about 242 people have veiwed my story. But, I have only five reviews. That means only 1 out of 48 people review my story. Now guys, I have a problem with that. All of you should review, unless you have mental problems or have no arms. Use your toes. Just review! I've written three chapters for you in two days, I'm being nice. So be nice to me and review! 

- Iris


	4. Chapter 4

I need to make a correction, Teenfox isn't anonymous. But is a faithful reviewer, so props to Teenfox. I'm not gone go into a big review speech, instead I'm just going to say REVIEW! and I'M LETTING YOU PICK WHO YOU WANT SOKKA TO BE WITH! Kay? I'm only going to make this like an nine or ten chapter deal, because I need to get back on Firefly.

Title- All I ever wanted

Summary- Another Zutara thriller. Zuko has Katara, again. But this time, things are different. Lots of action and romance. ZxK, AxT, Sx?, R&R!

P.S. **If you guys don't get on this reviewing thing and don't write who you want Sokka to be with**, I'm going to pair him with Ty Lee.

* * *

Aang awoke to the sound of Toph calling his name. He got up and walked over to her earth tent. She was still asleep, but she seemed to be talking. Aang peered inside quietly. Her words where hard to make out but he could still hear them. 

"Aang, Aang, Aang." Toph said, rollling in her sleep.

Aang wrinkled his forehead. What could she possibly be dreaming about. "Um...yes, Toph?" He tried to guide her on.

Toph smiled in her sleep. Aang noticed she looked pretty smiling. He shook his head and heard her begin to talk again.

"Aang." She said his name again.

"What is it, Toph? I'm right here. Tell me." He egged.

"I love you." The words slipping out of her mouth suprised Aang.

Was she serious? Or was it just the dream? Aang pulled his head out of the tent and turned to walk back to Appa. Sokka stood waiting for him, a grin on his face.

"That wasn't exactly nice." Sokka said.

"What? It was nothing." Aang replied nervously, looking down.

"She talks about you in her sleep a lot. But she's never said that she loved you." Sokka teased.

"Sokka! That's not fair. You're teasing me and you were spying too!" Aang frowned.

Sokka shook his head and laughed. " Whatever." He began to walk off.

"Hey, Sokka!" Aang called after him.

"What?" Sokka answered.

"You'll keep this a secret, right?" Aang asked nervously.

Sokka laughed again. "Sure."

* * *

Katara woke again to the sound of someone knocking her door. She sat up and adjusted herself. "Come in." She said sweetly. 

The door opened and revealed Zuko standing behind it, looking annoyed. She sighed and laid down again. "What do you want?" She snapped.

"Well, unless your ready to tell me about the avatar, I was going to let you out on the deck. but I see you are not intrested..." He began to close the door.

Katara got up and rushed over to him, placing a hastened hand on his arm. "No, I'm intrested. I would love to go out on the deck." She said quickly.

He smirked and step back so she could walk past him. Zuko shut the door behind them and walked alongside her. Katara was confused. Why was he being nice?

"Why are you letting me out on the deck?" Katara questioned.

He shrugged and said one word, "Uncle."

"Oh." She turned her head and looked aside as they walked up the stairs to the deck.

She thought she would be able to contain herself, but when Katara laid eyes on the misy blue water lapping at the sides of the boat she couldn't help but run to the edge. Seeing the water was like being at home again, except for the annoying Prince and no land in site part. It made her smile just to see the calming, and smooth element she called her own. Katara sighed dreamily, raising her hand over the side of the ship to play with the waves. They were gentle and easy to move at Katara's swift motions. Zuko watched, interested in seeing how the his girl acted around her element. He began to think.

"You're a waterbender?" He said.

She turned to him, slightly startled.

"Yes, I am. Shouldn't you have known that by now? I mean, we have fought quite a few times." Katara replied bluntly.

"Would you like to spar?" Zuko felt the words come out of his mouth before he could control them.

Zuko never asked anyone to spar, aside from his uncle. But something about this girl compelled him to ask. A smile spread across her face.

"Sure." She agreed to his offered and walked to the oppissite side of the boat.

He just stood and watched.

"Are you going to call it?" Katara called from her place.

Zuko snapped out of his stare. Why was he acting like this? He needed to stop and beat this girl before she beat him. He went into his own fighting stance. Katara nodded her head and he returned the nod quickly. They began. Katara was quick to start, pulling water from the side of the boat onto the deck. Zuko stepped forward and thrust his hand out, sending a wave of flames. The water evaporated and the girl dodged it. She moved a little closer to him, brining the water into one of her whips. Katara snapped it at him, but he moved sideways before it could reach. Zuko sent out another wave of fire, causing her to move in. When she wasn't paying aenough attention, he kicked his leg and knocked her feet out from under her. Both Katara and her water fell to the ground. He bent down and whispered into her ear.

"I win." The words once again came out of Zuko's lips, uncontrolled.

She looked up in shock, but he was already moving back below deck. What was with him?

* * *

Iroh stood on the captain's deck, watching them through the desk. He laughed when Zuko bent down and whispered in the girl's ear. 

_You still have it old man. Give it about a week and they'll have fallin for each other so hard, neither will know which end is up!_

"Um...sir?" One of the soldiers stood in the doorway watching him.

"Yes?" He turned, slightly embarassed.

"Should we apprehend the prisoner?" The soldier questioned.

Iroh looked back out. Katara was leaning on the side of the boat again, looking down at the water. He could see Zuko, in the shadows of one of the ship doors watching her. Iroh shook his head.

"No, no. In fact, tell her she may roam the boat freely." Iroh replied.

The soldier nodded and walked away, slightly addled.

* * *

Okay, I hope you guys liked it! REVIEW! I'M LETTING YOU CHOOSE WHO YOU WANT SOKKA TO BE WITH! I loved this chapter. Aang knows Toph likes him. And the Katara and Zuko relationship is starting! But you never know, I may...twist...some things! Props to reviewers: 

Teenfox

Beth Smith

turtlebaby43

noone94

Samee15


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, okay. I haven't updated on this story in like two weeks. I'm sorry. My labtop at home refuses to let my uploader on here upload any documents, so I usually use the school library computers. Extremely sorry. So this chapter is going to mark my 1,000 hit. I'm actually past 1,000 hits, but I couldn't update when I was at 1,000. So yeah. Props to all my faithful reviews:

And remember, I'm letting you guys pick the pairing for Sokka. So read and review. That is all I ask. PLEASE!

-Iris

* * *

The sound of a horn blowing in the faint distance caught Aang's attention. He sat up wearily and rubbed his eyes. Sokka, Toph, and Appa remained asleep. Each of them snoring loudly. Aang sighed and got up, walking over to what was left of last night's fire. The embers could still be seen, glowing a familiar red. He reached his hand out to it feeling the faint heat. A stirring caused him to turn his head. He saw Toph, rolling onto her side and falling back to sleep. He thought about what she had said last night in her sleep. Was it just a weird dream Toph was having? Or did the earthbender have feelings for him? He shook his head. Sokka was groggily getting up. 

"wuzzathatosound?" Sokka's question was slurred,

"Its just a horn. Probably a farmers or something." Aang replied, looking down.

"We need to get going. Wake up Toph and I'll pack up camp." Sokka said, finally awake.

Aang got up and walked over to Toph's tent. He shook her gently.

"Toph, wake up. We have to go." Aang said.

She rollede onto her back and looked up, something in her cloudy eyes.

"We have to go." He repeated.

"I know, twinkles toes. But if you don't get out of my tent, how am I supposed to get out?" Toph said in an annoyed tone.

Aang walked out making space for her to get up and walk out as well.

By the time everyone was ready, the sun was fully up and the wind seemed to have started again.

"Everyone ready?" Aang called out.

He heard nothing but a couple growls and mumbles. If Katara had been their, she would have shouted an enthusiatic yes, but she wasn't there. He took hold of the ranes and tugged on them.

"Yip, yip!" He yelled.

The giant bison took of the ground with one long swoop. They went into the air, a gust of wind passing by them. Aang looked down. He watched as they passed over the land below. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

The cool pillow felt good against his warm flesh. Hours of training during sunrise took its toll. He didn't know why he did it. Maybe it was just the impulse or the adrenaline rush that pumped through his vains. Zuko rolled over. It was barely midday. He needed to go check with the captain, to see if they would hit any land soon. He got up and walked out of his room, still in the training clothes he had worn this morning. As he walked onto the deck, the breeze blew. It felt good on his bare chest. He heard footstepsform behind him, he turned to see his Uncle and the water bender walking onto the deck. When she saw him, her face began to turn pink.

* * *

She and Iroh were talking as they came up on the deck. And their stood Zuko. Shirtless. Zuko shirtless. Somehow those to didn't really go together in the same sentence. She felt a pink tint come onto her cheeks. Zuko had some nice abs...What was she thinking! Katara mentally slapped herself. She could not think this stuff. Especially about Zuko. Mortal enemy. Bad guy. 

_But you like his abs. They do look nice..._

Wait, who are you?

_That little voice in you're head that you will probably hate._

Oh. And no, I think nothing of his abs.

_But you just did._

No I didn't.

_Yes you did._

No.

_Yes._

"No!" Katara said aloud.

She blushed even hard as both of the men turned to stare at her.

"I...um...dropped something. Let me just go back and get it..." Katara excused herself akwardly and hurried back down the hallway.

Zuko and Iroh watched her confused.

* * *

Zuko continued to walk up to the captain's deck. Iroh watched the two teenagers walk off. 

_I need to speed this up somehow. I need some help._

Iroh looked around and saw Neela, one of the servants on the ship. She was usually very quiet and obedient, but maybe the girl could help.

"Neela, I require your assistance, if you please." He said, gesturing for the girl to come to his side.

The tan-skinned girl rushed to his side, curtsying slightly and folding her hands.

"Yes, sir?" She replied dutifully.

"If you were trying to get two young people such as yourself together...Oh, say those two. What might be something you would do to try and get them together?" He asked, gesturing to Katara and Zuko.

Neela watched as the water peasant walked down the hallway, every couple seconds looking over her shoulder. She looked up at Zuko who talked hurriedly to the captain.

"The prisoner and the prince? Well...sir, I would look for some type of event that was coming up and try to get them to spend some time with each other during the event." Neela replied after a moment's silence.

Iroh nodded and let out a hmmm...

"Thank you, Miss Neela. I will take that into fair consideration. Remind me to add to your pay." Iroh said, walking off.

Neela's eyes widened as he left. He was adding to her pay? Just for giving some blunt advice? She whistled and looked at Katara who was still in the hallway and Zuko on the captain's deck. Wow, she thought, he must really want those two together.

Iroh walked along the ship, trying to think of an event that was coming. He stopped to talk to one of the soldiers.

"Why, you, my good man. Would you know of any events that would be taking place this week?" Iroh asked him.

"Only two, sir. One is in the town that we will dock in tonight. They're having some sort of festival. And on the ship, music night is tommorrow." He answered.

"Oh, thank you for telling me. Remind me to raise your pay." Iroh said, returning to his walking.

He left the addled soldier and returned to his own thoughts. So he had two chances to get Zuko with Katara. Two nights. One beautiful relationship, hopefully. Katara would need a dress. He wondered how long it would be until they docked...

* * *

"Come now, miss Katara. It won't be bad. Its just a carnival in the town." Iroh sat in Katara's room, trying to convince her to come to the carnival. 

"Oh...well, I'm not sure. I don't think Zuko will even let me." Katara tried to make an excuse.

"Ah, but yes he will. My nephew can be persauded at times." Iroh smiled.

Katara sighed. There was no way she could get out of this.

"I guess." She finally agreed.

"You won't regret this, miss Katara! It'll be fun, you'll see!" Iroh exclaimed happily.

* * *

Iroh appeared at the captain's deck where Zuko and the lead captain sat. 

"Excuse me, my fine gentleman, how much longer until we dock?" Iroh asked.

"About an hour, sir." The captain replied.

"Good, good. Would you mind leaving me and my nephew alone for a moment?" Iroh said.

"No, not at all sir." The captain answered, removing himself from the room.

Iroh turned to Zuko who sat silently in a chair. He still didn't have a shirt on.

"Zuko...I thought it would be nice to..."

"No, uncle."

"But you haven't even heard what I was going to say!"

"No, uncle."

"Zuko."

"What?"

"I think it would be nice to give the men some time off. Let them out in the town. I hear there is a carnival tonight, and I'm sure they would enjoy it. Please, Zuko. Maybe even you would enjoy it."

"No, uncle."

"Fine, then. I guess i'll just have to take you tea shopping this afternoon."

"Um...Actually let's stick with that carnival." Zuko said quickly, standing up and leaving the deck.

Iroh smiled. _Oh yeah, old man. You still got it!_

* * *

"Guys, will you shut up already! We're landing!" Aang yelled furiously. 

Sokka and Toph immediatly stopped the arguing and quieted as Aang landed Appa on the ground.

"Now, Sokka set up camp. Toph and I are going to get some supplies in the nearby camp. Okay?" Aang assigned quickly.

Sokka grumbled and Toph nodded. She and Aang left as Sokka was starting to set up camp. The first part of their walk was in silence until Toph broke.

"I'm sorry about mine and dopey's arguing." Toph apologized.

Aang looked at her, but her face was blank. He shrugged.

"Its okay. We're all a little moody without Katara here." He said.

"You mean sugar queen?" Toph asked.

"Yeah." Aang replied.

"Hey...Toph." Aang began again.

"yeah?" She said.

"Um...well...nevermind. It's stupid." Aang said as they came into town.

* * *

"Here! Try this one! And this one! And looks, this one's blue! Try it!" Iroh ran through the store, tossing dresses endlessly to Katara. 

She was starting to buckle under the weight of the dresses. Man, this guy knew how to shop.

"Um...would you like to try some of those on?" The lady from the shop asked nicely.

Katara nodded desperately. Iroh clapped slightly and sat down in front of the dressing room. Katara came out with the first one. It was a blue satin dress with an emperor waist. A small gold threaded belt marked where the skirt started under Katara's breast. The sleeves where long and flowed out, with the same gold threaded chain at the cuffs. The collar was square and lined with the golden thread. It showed off Katara's neck and collarbone, and sloped down revealing some of her back. The skirt had a layer of blue silk under the transparent layer of light blue satin. Iroh gasped as Katara came out.

"Its gorgeous, miss Katara! That should be one of the ones you choose!" Iroh exclaimed.

Katara looked at herself in the mirror. It did look good. And it would be nice a choice for the carnival tonight. Especially is she was to...nevermind. Katara went back into the dressing room and tried on the next dress. She tried on several others before finding her second choice. It was another blue dress, but this time the fabric was silk. It had a light blue flowers printed on the fabric, with hint of white and grey. It wrapped around Katara like a robe or kimonon and a blue silk sash the same color as the light blue flower's tied around her waist. There were a few more layers under the dress, but they were thin and fit nicely over Katara, showing off any curves. The sleeves where long, billowy, and rounded but did not cover her shoulders. Instead, it ended above her breast and the sleeves came out under her shoulders. She came and showed Iroh.

"That's it Katara! You're second choice! We have to find shoes and jewelry now! Oh won't this be a delight! Especially to Zuko!" Iroh said.

Katara tilted her head at the last part.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Oh...nothing. Just being silly. He, he, he." Iroh turned and began to rush through the store again as Katara changed back into her normal clothes.

* * *

"Look, Toph! A carnival, tonight! Maybe we should go! It would take all our minds off this arguing!" Aang exclaimed.

"Um..sorry Twinkle toes, but I can't exactly see the sign." Toph replied.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. But we should still go." Aang replied sheepishly.

"Yeah...I guess. you'll have to tell dopey about it." Toph said, turning around.

"Hey, Toph?"

"Yeah?"

"um...nevermind."

Toph sighed. Aang knew he had been saying nevermind a lot but, he just couldn't find the courage to ask Toph about what she had said while she was sleeping. Would she be mad? Would she nervous? Would it change things between them? Aang sighed as well. This was difficult.

* * *

Katara sat in her room, getting ready for the carnival. She had the blue satin dress on and she had done her hair the same way as she had done it during the last dinner. In a bun with her two bangs hanging out. She had found some type of powder and make-up in the bathroom next door which she had applied lightly. A knock on her door caused her to turn around.

"Come in!" She said with a smile.

The door openend to reveal Zuko. A pink tint appeared on his cheeks when he saw Katara.

"My uncle set me to fetch you." He said quickly.

"Are you coming to the carnival as well?" Katara asked, standing up and walking over to him.

"Yes, most everyone is." Zuko said, shutting the door as they came out.

"Oh." Katara replied.

"I think this is the most peaceful conversation we've ever had." Zuko spoke, breaking the light silence.

Katara looked at him. His face stayed forward and blank.

"Yeah." She said softly as they came up on the deck.

"Are you two ready?" Iroh asked happily.

They both nodded.

"Then let's go!" Iroh said, pushing them forward.

* * *

A bit of a longer chapter. As you can see, Zuko and Katara are starting to feel a little something about each other. Who knows whats gonna happen at the carnival! And what about music night? Oo. REVIEW PEOPLE! And I posted a new story called "Happy mother's day, mom." Its Naruto. but its good. And I'm posting another Naruto story soon! Look for it! REVIEW!!!!

-Iris Serinium


	6. Chapter 6

For some reason, people think it is okay to insult you in reviews. And no, I don't mean "oh you have some spelling error", that's not an insult, it is a correction. But going onto my reviews and saying something like you think Josh Groban is &hit, that's just an insult. If you want to say something like that, forget it. That's not what reviewing is for. If you review either give me some critical advice about my story, tell me what you like and don't like, tell me spelling errors, but don't insult me. Got it? Also, I've looked at the vote for who you want Sokka to be with. And the winner is... Suki! Woo! Everyone cheer! Not really. But that's the pairing. Sokka/Suki. Got a problem with it, sorry. Props to all my faithful reviewers:

Teenfox

xXxraikimikoxXx

Ivory Byrd

Swimnbaby58

Title: All I ever wanted

summary: Another Zutara thriller full of action, romance, and adventure. Zuko has Katara, again. But this time, things are different. KxZ, AxT, SxS.

* * *

Katara gasped when she saw the carnival. Colored lights were glowing, people were everywhere, and aromas heavily cloaked the air. A smile tugged at Zuko's lips as he wathed Katara. Iroh laughed as his nephew tried to keep composure. "I believe I shall venture off now. Why don't you two go dance or do something else?" Iroh suggested as he walked away. 

Katara sighed when she saw him start to leave. "What are we supposed to do now?" She said.

_Well, I could think of some things to do...but they all have to do with the handsome guy in front of you._

_shut up._

_You just told yourself to shut up. _

_I want my inner self to shut up at the moment._

_So you finally admit that you like Zuko on the inside._

_No, wait, what?_

_Ugh...forget it._

Katara sighed again as Zuko began to speak. "We could..you know..dance. Because my Uncle suggested it." The words came out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Zuko suddenly felt stupid. Both of the teens blushed, embarrased by the statement.

_See, he wants to dance with you. Say yes!_

_Um..._

"Yeah, sure." Katara replied with a smile.

* * *

Iroh watched the two from his place next to the entertainment. He immediatly rusheed over to a band. "Slow song, please!" Iroh said, handing the man some money. "You got mister." The guy said, stuffing the money down his pocket. Iroh walked back to his spot as the song began to play. 

_You've done it, Iroh. Tonight is the night! Uh-huh, that's right, uh-huh, uh-huh!_

* * *

Zuko felt his face heat as Katara moved closer. He could feel the heat radiating of her own body and onto his. His hands went to her waist as her arms wrapped around his neck. They began to move slowly to the music. Zuko's eyes averted to Katara's face to see her blue eyes focused intently on him. It remained like this for the entire dance. When the song ended, Zuko and Katara went to sit on a bench hidden in the privacy of a flower garden.

* * *

"Wow, look at the food!" Sokka exclaimed. 

"Wow, look at the rides!" Aang yelled.

"Wow, look at all the stuff I can't see!" Toph said sarcastically.

The boys laughed nervously. As Sokka left, Aang turned to Toph. "Hey, Toph, do you want to go ride a ride with me?" Aang asked.

"Um...sure, twinkle toes." Toph replied.

"Great!" Aang yelled, pulling her towards one of the rides.

A man smiled as he pulled the door open for them to get in. "Ahhh...young love." The man said, watching them get in.

Aang noticed a pinkness across Toph's cheeks. Once they were alone on the ride, Aang turned to Toph. "Toph?" Aang said to her.

"What?" She said in return.

Aang felt another excuse coming on, but he ignored it. He had to ask her. He wanted...needed to know.

"The other day, I heard you calling my name in the middle of the night. It turns out you were talking in your sleep." Aang began.

"I was what?" Toph raised an eyebrow.

"Talking in your sleep. And you said...And you said you loved me. Toph, do you love me?" Aang took a deep breath, waiting for her to ask.

Toph was suddenly shy, and didn't know what to say. She nodded, her face heating. Then she felt Aang's lips press against her own.

* * *

Zuko turned away when he felt Katara's cool hand on the scarred side of his face. He looked back at her and place his hand over hers. She smiled faintly and Zuko wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her closer to him. Then, he kissed her. To both their's suprises, Katara kissed back and Zuko deepened it. Her hands wrapped around her neck and his went around her waist just as in the dance. For a moment Katara pulled back and looked at Zuko, then began to kiss him again.

* * *

"Sokka?"

Sokka turned around to see who had called his name. He dropped the plate he was holding.

"Suki?"

"Sokka!" Suki yelled, running up and giving him a hug.

"Suki, its so good to see you!" Sokka said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Its good to see you to!" She replied with a smile.

Sokka smiled back and kissed her softly. "What are you doing here?"

A little suprised by the kiss, Suki took a moment to reply. "Oh..um..The Kyoki warriors are here on special business."

"Special business?" Sokka asked with a grin.

"Special business." Suki laughed.

"Hey, when did you make friends with that fire nation prince?" Suki asked, tilting her head.

"Wait, what do you mean by that? I'm definitly not Zuko's friend." Sokka answered, frowning.

"Well, your sister is back there in the garden, making out with him."

"WHAT?!?!"

* * *

"Zuko, stop." Katara said, putting a hand against the fire-bender's chest.

"Hmmm...What?" He said, looking at her.

"We need to get back to the ship." Her eyes looked down, and she pulled her hand away.

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We..we just do." Katara bit her lip.

"Oh...I see." Zuko's face went blank again and he stood up, walking away.

"Wait...Zuko! I didn't mean it like that!" Katara said reaching out for him because of his sudden misunderstanding.

He caught her hand before it could reach him. "You're right. We need to get back to the ship." Zuko said, his frim grasp releasing her wrist.

Katara frowned as she saw his amber eyes feeling with a sudden hurt. She didn't mean it like that. They just...it was...so...unexplainable. They walked back to the ship in silence. "Good night." He said when they reached her room.

"Good night." She replied, her voice broken.

Katara shut the door behind her and threw herself onto the bed, tears slipping from her eyes. Zuko stood and listened from behind the door as the sobs broke the silence.

"Zuko, what happened?" Iroh said, approaching the young man.

"None of your business, Uncle." Zuko said roughly, brushing past his uncle.

Iroh watched Zuko leave and listened to Katara's sobs. He wasn't sure what had gone wrong.

* * *

"Are they on this ride?" Sokka asked, annoyed at the man.

"Yes, sir, they are." The man said as Sokka spoke.

"Then open the door and get them out!" Sokka snapped.

The man waited for the ride to stop and opened the door to reveal Toph and Aang, their lips and arms entwined.

"Oops..." Both the man, Sokka, and Suki turned around.

"Um..Aang, Toph? We kinda need to go. Zuko's here. Sorry to interrupt your...er...thing." Sokka said over his shoulder.

Toph and Aang broke apart, a blush spreading across both of their cheeks.

"Um..er.. its okay." Aang said, helping Toph out.

He spotted Suki.

"Oh, hi Suki! What are you doing here?" Aang greeted her.

"Who's Suki?" Toph asked.

"Sokka's girlfriend." Aang answered bluntly.

Sokka and Suki both blushed.

"The Kyoki warriors are here on special business." Suki replied.

"Are you coming back to camp with us?" Toph questioned.

Suki looked at Sokka, who had his bottom lip puffed out. Suki laughed.

"I guess. But only because Sokka really wants me to." Suki replied, touching Sokka's lip.

Sokka smiled as they began to walk back to their camp.

* * *

Katara cried harder. She couldn't do this. She shouldn't be doing this. She should be worrying about her brother and Aang, and instead all she had been thinking about was Zuko. Zuko, Zuko, Zuko. Katara had to admit, She wasn't sure of it, but she was in love with him. Nothing else seemed to matter. And, according to the kiss, he loved her back. But they couldn't be together. They just couldn't, could they? A knock at the door brought Katara back to her senses.

"Miss Katara?" Iroh's voice came from outside the door.

"Come in." She said, sitting up a wiping her eyes.

Iroh walked in and frowned when he saw Katara. He immediatly reached down to hug her. "I'm so sorry, Katara. What did my nephew do now?" Iroh asked.

"He didn't do anything. Its just..we can't...we kissed. But it can't happen. I can't love Zuko!" Katara said frustradedly.

Iroh smiled and patted her shoulder.

"There, there. Its okay, Katara. Love comes in many forms. Whether it be a banished fire nation prince and a water tribe peasant, or any other set of different people. Love is made for one another." Iroh said.

"But...we're enemies." Katara protested.

"If you love each other, you are not enemies. Just because your friends dislike him do not mean you cannot love him. Things change and conform, your relationship will to." Iroh replied.

"But..we're so..so different." Katara's voice cleared a little.

"More or less, Katara. Zuko rises with the sun, you rise with the moon. Fire and Water. Sun and Moon. Yin and Yang. You balance each other. And you love each other." Iroh finished.

* * *

Hope you liked it! There was a lot of smoochin' in this chapter, as my sister would say. Poor Katara and Zuko, what's gonna happen during music night? And what about Sokka's discovery that his sister was making out with his enemy? And that they're in the same place? Oo. REVIEW, PLEASE!!! And take note to what I put at the top of the story.

-Iris Serinium.


	7. Chapter 7

44 reviews, it looks like you guys are really enjoying this story. And I'm very thankful that you've been reviewing like I asked and it has really helped develope this story. So, now that we're getting close to the ending, I want you're thoughts and intake on the story. Please and Thank you! I love you guys, keep reviewing!

-Iris

* * *

Katara had woken to the feel of something very cold and smooth against her neck. She got up and rubbed her eyes, walking over to the small mirror that had been placed in her room. She gasped when she saw her mother's necklace hanging around her neck. She smiled and reached up to run her fingers over the cool stone. _Zuko... _She thought with a smile. Last night's events began to replay in Katara's head as she dressed. He must have felt bad and this was his way of apologizing, Katara hoped. The morning drug by slowly without any sign of Zuko. _Great, _Katara thought, _where is he? _Finally it the sun set and the moon rose. She carefully dressed for music night, putting on the dress and other things that went with it. But instead of putting it in a usual bun, Katara gently let it down and pulled back a couple strands of hair and then let the rest fall loosely down her back. A knock on the door caused her to turn her head and gasp.

* * *

"Let's go." Sokka said, starting to get up. 

"No." Suki pulled him back.

"Wait, what's wrong?" Aang turned to Suki.

"Who's ship is that?" She asked cautiosuly.

"Who cares, probably another firebender's ship or another one of Zuko's." Sokka sighed.

"Zuko has one ship." Toph corrected.

Aang looked at the docking area and squinted. It was hard to see, but he could make out the form of another boat in the harbor. It was exactly like Zuko's, but large and elongagated.

"There's a girl coming off it." Suki said, craning her neck slightly.

Aang and Sokka looked at each other. Sokka narrowed his eyes. "Azula."

* * *

Zuko slowly came back from sudden loss of Consciousness. He made out a dark figure, and watched as it came into focus. "Azula." He muttered, starting to stand up. 

Something held him to the ground. Azula laughed as Zuko strained and tugged against the bonds that held him. He looked around no Uncle, just a couple soldiers in a large clump and Azula. "Where is he, Azula?" Zuko asked, his teeth gritted.

"That fat lump of dead weight? Hmph. Sorry Zu-zu, but we had to dispose of him. And on second thought, I take the sorry back." Azula narrowed her eyes as a smirk tugged at her lips.

Zuko once again pulled at the chains, his fists starting to heat. "Liar!" He yelled.

"I'm afraid I'm not lying, and if you can't contain yourself, your little girlfriend may face the same fate as our dear Uncle." Azula signaled at the soldiers.

The men in the front moved away to reveal Katara, her wrists held back by two men. "Zuko!" She cried out, the men pulling her back once again.

Zuko gritted his teeth. Her mother's necklace hung loosely at her neck, and her tear-stained face seemed to be screaming how upset she was at him. But her eyes, in her eyes he could see that he was forgiven. Something stirred in the pit of his stomach. Damn, no one had ever found the nerve or thought to forgive him. She was the first. She cared, she loved him. Even though he had drug her into this mess, hurt her, played with her emotions, and everything else under the sun, she still forgave him for all of it. A soldier coming in and whispering something into Azula's ear seemingly ruined the moment. Her eyes narrowed. "Throw them into a cell; the avatar is here." Azula ordered.

She smirked as Zuko was pulled up and drug towards the cells. "I will succed in what you have not; and father will always love me more." Azula said, turning away as he yelled again.

Another soldier punched him in the back, and again, everything went dark.

* * *

Okay, guys, I know this was extremely short, but its all I can give you. I've been busy and in two weeks I'm leaving on vacation so this next chapter may be the end of the story. Sorry! I may post a sequel, but its still heavy on my mind. Tell me what you think when you REVIEW!!! Also, I'm posting some thoughts on some stories that _may _appear in the near future. Sorry for the any troubles!

-Iris Serinium


	8. Chapter 8

I have bad news. Yep, very bad news. On thursday, I was at my dance class and I broke my left wrist. I chipped the growth plate, fractured it. and I have a spasm in it. I'm really sorry to say that the last chapter may take a little longer than what I expected. I am so sorry! I really love you guys for reviewing and being constant about it. Thanks for the support. Once again, my true apologies to those of you who stay constant with this story.

My sincerest apologies,

Iris Serinium


	9. Chapter 9

I hope you all have had as much fun reading this, as I have writing it. Broken wrist or not. I want to thank you all for your support and faithful reveiwing as this story comes to a close. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this last chapter of All I ever Wanted.

-Iris Serinium

* * *

"The Avatar has been spotted, Princess." A soldier told Azula confidently. 

The Fire Princess smirked, her amber eyes sparkling cruelly. "Good. I want him and the rest of his friends captured, immediatly. You can do that, correct? You won't screw up like last time." Azula's voice was peircing and stern, though her expression was smug.

The soldier seemed to be intimidated. "Yes, Princess." He said, exiting out on to the deck.

"Load the catupults!"

"Ready in avaliable weapons!"

"Ready yourselves!"

"All men to deck!"

"Capture the avatar!"

Voices yelled from everywhere, able to be heard even under the deck.

"Aang." Katara spoke in a terrified whisper.

Zuko growled, rattling the bars in front of them once again. "Zuko, please stop." Katara's voice broke.

"Why should I? My uncle is dead. My sister is succeeding at what I could not. I have nothing." His voice was dark and cold as ever.

Katara got up and walked over to him, dropping onto the cold, damp cell floor next to him. She wrapped her arms around him, hot tears stinging her blue eyes. "You have me."

The words seem to wash a certain something over Zuko as he wrapped his arms around her, heat reflecting off his chest. He stroked his hands through Katara's hair gently. His throat tightened. "Katara, do you love me?" He asked, a gloating silence following.

"Yes, Zuko. I love you more than anything. And if I know anything, Aang will help us out of here and we can be together." She replied.

Zuko pulled away for a moment, examining her. Then he kissed her. It was rough, but sweet at the same time. And Katara kissed back.

* * *

Aang watched the ship from the air, as he flew above on his glider. He knew that Sokka, Toph, and Suki followed nearby on Appa. Time to go in, He thought to himself. Going lower, Aang zoomed in at such an angle, he landed right on the deck. In one sweeping motion, he knocked half the soldier off the boat with a wave off air and the rest in another. Clapping could be heard from somewhere among the emptyiness of the boat. "Oh, bravo, Avatar. Bravo. But can you handle playing with grown-ups?" Azula's voice came from behind, along with a blaze of fire. 

And it began. Aang and Azula both launched into combat.

* * *

"Hurry, Zuko!" Katara ushered as Zuko struggled to unlock the cell. 

"I'm going as fast as I can." He replied, hearing the door finally give.

He pushed the door open and grabbed her hand. "Let's go. Aang needs us."

Katara's face suddenly lit up as she smiled and nodded, running with him.

* * *

"Aang!" Sokka called out, throwing his boomerang at one of the oncoming soldiers. 

Suki and Toph jumped down, immediatly locking in combat with the multiplying men. Aang remained headstrong fighting with Azula. Suddenly, a wave of fire and water came at Azula. She turned and sneered as she saw Zuko and Katara. "Looks like you were always weak after all. Even with the help of your littel girlfriend." Azula hissed as she dogded the attack.

Zuko's face became stern and cold as he turned to Aang. "Get Katara and get out of here I'll deal with this." He said.

"What? No! I'm not leaving!" Katara cried.

Zuko looked at the avatar solemnly. "Please." He said.

Aang nodded, slighlty suprised by Zuko's sudden choice. He grabbed Katara and called out to the rest of the group. Sokka called for Appa as the huge bison appeared at the side of the ship. He jumped on and flew Appa towards Aang, who jumped on, pulling Katara alongside.They flew towards Suki and Toph, who were pulled on by both Aang and Sokka.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked Toph.

"Yeah." She replied as he kissed her.

Pulling back and blushing softly, Aang took the reins and began to fly Appa towards land.

"Zuko." Katara whispered, watching as the ship dissappeared behind clouds.

* * *

"Time to end this." Zuko turned to Azula. 

"I agree, brother." Azula replied.

* * *

Several hours later... 

"She hasn't left that spot."

"This has hurt her so much.

"She really loved him."

"What do we do?"

Everyone watched as Katara sat at the harbor, her eyes locked on the gleaming horizon. They all knew what had happened after she had told them the long story, and everyone(even the irrational Sokka) had slowly accepted it. It was Suki who stood.

"Maybe I should go talk to her." Suki said.

"I'll go to." Toph began toward Katara with Suki.

"Katara?" Suki spoke the girl's name as she came to her side.

"What?" Katara's voice was empty, cold almost.

"You okay?" Toph asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Katara's hallow voice came.

"You really loved him, didn't you?" Suki said sympathetically.

"Yes, yes I did." Katara's voice broke and tears clouded her eyes.

Toph hugged her as Katara began to cry. "Its the same way I feel about Aang."

Katara seemed to cry harded. "Hey, hey Katara. Look!" Suki shook her pointing out to the water.

A small speck could be seen in the distance. Slowly it came into view until it was in the harbor. It was Azula's ship. Katara let out a gasp as the deck board lowered and revealed a smiling and hurt Zuko. She ran to him, tears leaking as she hugged him. "Zuko...Zuko...You're hurt!" She said.

He smiled painfully as he kissed her. "That can be fixed...Aang, I want to thank you and apologize. Would it be okay if I taught you firebending?" Zuko turned to him.

Aang looked shocked. "Yeah..it'd be great!" The boy replied.

Zuko smiled again and looked at Katara. "Look what you have now, besides me." Katara said.

Zuko laughed. "I have all I ever wanted."

**_The End!!!!_**

* * *

And that's it. Review if you want an sequel! Thanks for reading!

-Iris Serinium


End file.
